Ambar
thumb|378pxEl ámbar es resina de árbol fosilizada, que es apreciada por su color y belleza. El ámbar de buena calidad se utiliza para la fabricación de objetos ornamentales y joyas. Aunque no está mineralizado, a menudo se clasifica como una piedra preciosa. La resina semi-fosilizada o el ámbar sub-fósil se conoce como copal. El ámbar se presenta en una variedad de colores diferentes. Además del habitual amarillo-naranja-marrón que está asociado con el color "ámbar", el ámbar en sí puede variar desde un color blanquecino hasta un amarillo limón pálido, hasta marrón y casi negro. Otros colores más poco comunes incluyen el ámbar rojo (a veces conocido como "ámbar cereza"), ámbar verde e incluso ámbar azul, que es raro y muy buscado. Gran parte del ámbar más apreciado es transparente, en contraste con el ámbar nublado muy común y el ámbar opaco. El ámbar opaco contiene numerosas burbujas diminutas. Este tipo de ámbar se conoce como "ámbar bastardo", aunque en realidad es ámbar verdadero. En la franquicia de Jurassic Park Se dijo que InGen en general y John Hammond en particular habían comprado la mayoría de las minas de ámbar más grandes del mundo, pero con un propósito desconocido para hacerlo. Como en la película, más tarde se demostró que InGen estaba extrayendo el ámbar con la esperanza de encontrar ADN de dinosaurio viable para usar en su proceso de clonación. Esto fue a través de procesos científicos desarrollados por el equipo de InGen, con mucho aporte del protegido de Hammond, Henry Wu. Aunque simplificado en un video de estilo educativo que se muestra a los primeros visitantes del Parque, el proceso consistió básicamente en buscar insectos chupadores de sangre de períodos específicos de dinosaurios, como mosquitos, mosquitos y otros que habían quedado atrapados dentro del ámbar, lo que endureció y conservó el sangre en sus cuerpos. Este ámbar podría perforarse y la sangre podría extraerse y usarse en la clonación. El Sr. DNA explica brevemente la formación del ámbar: A veces el mosquito aterrizaba en la rama de un árbol, y quedar atrapado en la savia! Después de mucho tiempo, la savia del árbol se endurecería y se fosilizaría ... como un hueso de dinosaurio. Un error común es que el ámbar está hecho de savia de árbol. La savia es el fluido que circula a través del sistema vascular de una planta, mientras que la resina es la sustancia orgánica amorfa semisólida secretada en bolsas y canales a través de las células epiteliales de la planta. El sedimento suprayacente causa alta presión y temperatura que endurece la resina en copal. El calor y la presión sostenidos expulsan los terpenos y dan como resultado la formación de ámbar. Como solía ser resina de árbol blanda y pegajosa, el ámbar a veces puede contener insectos e incluso pequeños vertebrados. Plinio el Viejo notó la presencia de insectos en ámbar en su Naturalis Historia y lo llevó a la teoría de que en algún momento, el ámbar tenía que estar en estado líquido para cubrir los cuerpos de los insectos. Por lo tanto, le dio el nombre expresivo de succinum o piedra de goma, un nombre que todavía se usa hoy para describir el ácido succínico y la succinita. En todos los medios de Jurassic Park, el ADN de los dinosaurios se encuentra en ámbar amarillo. Esto solo se puede hacer si las células de dinosaurio estarían presentes en ámbar. En las novelas y películas, las células de dinosaurios están presentes dentro de los mosquitos que se habían alimentado de dinosaurios. Una sugerencia alternativa es que el tejido de dinosaurio podría haber terminado en ámbar. En los períodos Jurásico y Cretácico, los insectos existentes se alimentaban de dinosaurios. La teoría es que si tales insectos se quedaran atrapados en el ámbar, se preservaría la sangre de los dinosaurios. La sangre contiene glóbulos rojos y blancos, que contienen núcleos con ADN. El mosquito tenía que haber tenido una sola especie de dinosaurio como fuente de alimento para evitar una confusión. Dado que algunas especies de mosquitos tienen una vida útil femenina de solo unos pocos días y tienden a poner huevos después de cada alimentación, esto es semi-plausible, aunque en ese caso tendrían que encontrarse docenas de mosquitos de diferentes especies para recrear tantos tipos de dinosaurios Los científicos DeSalle y Lindley criticaron esta idea. Según ellos, las células y el ADN se descomponen por nucleasas en el intestino del mosquito antes de que el ámbar detenga todos los procesos celulares en el insecto. Las bacterias en el intestino del insecto romperían el ADN. Se ha descubierto que muchos insectos extraídos del ámbar son completamente huecos. En 2004, los Poinars publicaron que habían descubierto células sanguíneas nucleadas intactas de reptiles en el intestino de una mosca de arena encerrada en ámbar cretáceo . En 2013, los científicos analizaron la harina de sangre fosilizada de un mosquito de la Formación Eoceno Kishenehn (esquisto bituminoso) en Montana. La comida contenía niveles muy altos de hierro y restos de moléculas de porfirina derivadas de la hemoglobina transportadora de oxígeno. Estos hallazgos prueban que los restos de una harina de sangre pueden sobrevivir en el intestino de un insecto. El paleontólogo Dr. Briggs discutió el último descubrimiento en su artículo La última cena de un mosquito nos recuerda que no debemos subestimar el registro fósil. Briggs dijo que "el mosquito bien alimentado del Eoceno ... nos obliga a revisar nuestras ideas sobre los límites de la fosilización. Investigar las condiciones de preservación indica qué nueva información podría resultar de futuras excavaciones y recolecciones, y nuevas aplicaciones enfatice cómo los futuros avances tecnológicos generarán datos que aún no podemos imaginar. DeSalle y Lindley propusieron la idea de que el tejido de dinosaurio podría terminar en ámbar sin la necesidad de insectos. Imagina que un árbol cae encima de un dinosaurio. En una pelea, un dinosaurio es empujado contra un árbol. En una pelea, piezas de dinosaurios están lloviendo contra un árbol. Un carroñero está arrancando carne de un cadáver y las piezas están volando. Un pequeño dinosaurio intenta huir hacia un árbol y es herido por una rama. Se ha encontrado tejido reptil de la era mesozoica en ámbar. En 2002 se descubrieron fragmentos de piel de un lagarto Baabdasaurus en ámbar libanés de 120 millones de años. 4 En 2005, se encontraron fragmentos de piel de reptil en el ámbar cretáceo de Francia. Las plumas, pertenecientes a los terópodos no aviarios, se encuentran en el ámbar cretáceo de Francia y Canadá. To clone marine animals, marine parasites should be preserved. Scientists have discovered a menagerie of perfectly intact marine micro-organisms trapped in Cretaceous amber (100 myo). The most likely scenario is that the forest producing the amber was very near the coast. The tiny organisms, largely made up of prehistoric plankton, were either carried inland by strong winds or flood waters during a storm. Galeria Amber Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-6446.jpg JP-JuanitoRostagno.jpg amber Wmplayer_2012-11-25_09-52-48-33.png amber Jurassic_World_03.png amber LEGO.jpg Categoría:Ambar Categoría:Fosiles Categoría:Plantas Categoría:Jurassic Park